


A Royal Night

by fairgirl



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sandwich, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairgirl/pseuds/fairgirl
Summary: You welcome Harald and Hvitserk into your home during a storm.





	A Royal Night

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a fic that was born written after a little chat with my @naalradareia on Tumblr.
> 
> Warning: breastfeeding kink

Rain was heavily falling; a storm was raging outside. It was not a surprise. The weather had been warm and heavy all day, making work even more difficult that it already was – that was with no thralls to help and a little girl to look after. Another boom echoed and you cringed, hoping the noise would not wake up Ygnvild. The last thing you wanted was to take care of a frightened toddler instead of sleeping.

Thor bit his hammer again, again and again. You frowned. That was too much, too fast. Then, you realized it was not a boom of thunder but a repetitive bang coming from your door. Alerted, you ran towards it. Maybe your brothers wanted to make sure you were alright. When you opened the wooden, door, two familiar faces came into view. It was not the two faces you were waiting for though.

There stood none other than King Harald and Hvitserk Ragnarsson.

“May we come in?”. The King asked quietly, with his smooth voice.

Your cheeks reddened, realizing you had probably stared a little bit too much. You opened the door to let them pass.

“Of course, I’m sorry. Please come in, you must feel cold.”

They were soaked. Water was dripping from their tunics, the fabric clinging to their chests and revealing their muscles. You hurriedly closed the wooden door and went to fetch clothes for them.

“I hope they fit.” You handed them both a dry and warm tunic that they promptly put on. You took their soaked clothes away to dry them off and invited them to sit down.

“Sorry to bother you in the middle of the night.” The King apologized in his deep hoarse voice. “The storm took us by surprise and we didn’t want to walk through the whole town.”

“It is no bother at all. It is an honor to be of any help to you.”

Prince Hvitserk cleared his throat and you looked into his deep green eyes.

“Would it be alright to ask for something to eat?”

You almost jumped from your seat, feeling suddenly ashamed. Royals were in your house and you did not offer them something to eat or drink.

“Of course! Right away.” It was a good thing you had cooked for your brothers earlier, there was a lot of rabbit stew left. You put it above the fire in your little kitchen and served the two men a horn of mead that they gladly accepted.

The prince let his eyes wander on your body and awkwardly readjusted the fur above your thin nightdress. He smirked.

“We woke you up?”

“I was about to go to bed. It has been a long day.”

“You’re alone here?” Harald asked as his eyes canned your house. You knew what he meant.

“My husband died in the war against Ivar the Boneless. He was so proud to join your ranks.” The King simply nodded at your words. “He’s in Valhalla now.” Sadness made your heart clench but it was not the time or place to lose yourself fin your feelings. “Anyways, my brothers are not very far from here so I… manage.”

The pot on the fire started boiling. You served Harald and Hvitserk the hot meal with a piece of bread on the side. The Prince almost jumped on his food but the King kept his eyes on you, making you blush and feel bothered.

“What about the fields? I remember you have some…”

Your eyes widened, almost surprised the King knew so much about his people. “My brothers and I take care of that…well, when I’m not looking after my little girl. But…we manage.”

Once again, the King simply nodded at your words. For a while, only noises of their eating could be heard – then another boom echoed through the room. This time, it was followed by a loud wail. Looks like little Ygnvild was awake.

You excused yourself and went to retrieve your daughter from her little bed. She looked absolutely scared and clutched your nightdress when another thunderclap burst into your chamber.

Gently, you rubbed her back and made soothing sounds to comfort her. You knew she would not fall asleep anytime soon though. Rocking her in your arms, you went back to the main room where your tow guests were eating.

Wails and whimpers were escaping your little girl’s mouth. The King looked up at her with an indulgent smile. “Poor thing…”

The sound coming from Ygnvild’s mouth stopped and the little girl left your neck to turn her eyes towards Harald, deeply curious.

“Honey, this is King Harald and Prince Hvitserk.” You said softly, pointing to the young prince who only stopped eating to wink at her.

Being the greedy one as well, Ygnvild spotted the bread near his plate and tried to reach out to it.

“No, no love…” You sat down and gave her a little piece of bread. “This one is for you.”

Looking up at Harald, you noticed he had not stopped looking at her with a gentle smile on his face. He frowned, suddenly. “You don’t have any thralls to help you with her?”

You shook your heard. What was this obsession of his about you having thralls? “I don’t have any. Besides, I couldn’t afford them. I manage anways…”

There was another boom and your daughter startled, dropping her piece of bread from her chubby tiny hands. Her eyes widened and her lower lip trembled.

“It’s nothing, little one. Thor is just thrashing his hammer.”

She looked at Harald with interest and held out her arms for him to take her. To your utter surprise, the King asked you silently if he could take her and you gladly accepted. Your daughter immediately settled into his arms and gently played with his beard while Harald was telling her stories about Thor and Loki to distract her.

She never had the chance to enjoy this kind of things with her father, you thought sadly. He would have been so caring and gentle with her – but the Gods had decided otherwise and you had to live with it.

Harald talked to Ygnvild for a little while, Hvitserk even joined him and it pleased you immensely to see her laugh and babble with them until she fell into a deep slumber against the King’s chest.

“I think she’s ready to go back to bed.” Harald cautiously handed her back to you so you could put her in your chamber.

Where were you going to put the two men though? They could not leave yet; the storm was still going on. There was only one solution.

“You will take my bed for the night.”

Hvitserk looked around him. “Where will you sleep? With us?”

You blushed and he smirked. Harald nudged him with his elbow but you could swear you saw a smirk on his lips as well.

“On the floor. I’ll be more than fine, here. I have enough furs to build a comfortable bed.”

Harald strongly shook his head. “We will take the floor. Trust me, we’ve done worse.” He added as you were about to protest. Hvitserk silently agreed.

“Alright then, if you are sure…” You arranged them a bed of furs on the floor and wen to your chamber. You fell asleep the moment your head hit the pillow.

Thirst woke you up late. You turned around groggily but could not find the jug of water and the cup you usually put on the floor near your bed. Of course, you had forgotten to do it and probably left it in the main room with your guests.

You gingerly got up and walked out of your chamber. Two candles were still burning, throwing a tiny ray of light into the room and you took a moment to stare at the two men sleeping on the floor. They had taken off the tunics you had given them earlier and you could admire their toned and tattooed chests. Your cheeks flushed and you turned your eyes away from the scene, feeling suddenly too nosy. You spotted the jug of water and poured yourself a cup. The fresh water quenched your thirst and helped you cool off a bit.

“You alright?”

A tiny squeak escaped your lips and you let your cup fall on the table. You turned around. Prince Hvitserk was nonchalantly standing there, his trousers undone and his bare and tattooed chest full in view.

“I…yes, I was thirsty.” And you were thirsty once again when you felt your throat going dry in in front of his body.

It has been a long time since you had been near a man, and to say it was bothering you was an understatement. You had to escape and you had to it right away.

“I’ll go back to bed now.” But you did not move. Your body was frozen in place, your eyes glued to his body.

A smile pulled Hvitserk’s lips upwards. Slowly, he got closer and your eyes went down, ashamed. He circled your body and his hands softly ran down your arms. “You are beautiful.”

“Thank you…” Very eloquent. You were so awkward you sounded like a virgin maiden. Hvitserk did not mind, though. You felt him pull your hair aside. His nose rubbed against your cheek, your neck. You were breathing heavily, your nipples got hard against the thin fabric of your nightdress. His lips finally touched your skin and left soft kisses on it.

He pressed himself against your, letting you feel his hard body. You could not resist and pushed your ass against his erection. He groaned.

“You want to have some fun?” His voice made you freeze. What were you doing?

Sensing your hesitation, Hvitserk attacked your neck with kisses again, even pulling on your dress with urgency.

Possessed with a sudden feverish desire, you unlaced the front and let the Prince make the fabric slide down your body. You felt his stare on your skin, admiring your figure with an appreciative growl. He gripped your hips and turned your around in a swift move. Instinctively, you hid yourself with your hands but he gently tugged them away.

“I’m probably not your usual type.” It was not so long ago since you had your little girl and your body had changed.

He licked his lower lip, touching the stretchmarks around your breasts. “You seem more than fine to me.” His hands weighed your heavy breasts, he eyed them with greed and envy but he let go of them to stroke your neck and end up on your lips. “Do you want to have some fun?”

He was asking your permission again. Unusual for a prince. They took and never gave – and Hvitserk had won quite the reputation in this area.

Your body was craving it but…could you take it? “Here? In the middle of the room?”

“I don’t see how it is a problem?” He chuckled before crashing his lips against yours. A moan escaped your lips and you feverishly gripped the braids on his head to pull him more against you and kiss him back. His tongue deliciously danced with yours and it felt like heaven.

Groaning, Hvitserk grabbed your ass and smashed your cheeks which he pushed against his erected shaft. His mouth left yours to pepper kisses down your neck, your breasts he had stared at earlier.

It was so good, it had been so long… Something was bothering you though.

“Wait…what about the King?” Hvitserk did not stop.

“I’m awake.” The hoarse voice made the Prince stop this time. He exchanged a mischievous glance with the King before looking at you. “What do you say?”

You were a stuttering mess by then. “Well I… you mean both of you? With me?”

“I’m up to it.” Harald answered, checking you out lazily.

It could be fun and you did not know when or if a man could come back between your sheets.

“Okay…”

Hvitserk jumped excitedly and led you to Harald by the hand. He made you lie down next to him before taking his place beside you. The attack came before you could take another thought.

The King took your lips softly. He seemed to be less in a hurry than the younger one who was already going down your body, leaving a wet trail on your nipples, between the valley of your breasts, your navel, your lips. Your body jolted when his lips touched your soft mound and you groaned into Harald’s mouth. The prince was skilled, teasing your outer lips with his tongue before thrusting in between. You set one of your hands on his head to lead him where you wanted to.

Harald separated his lips from yours and gently took your other hand towards his trousers as he unlaced them. Once his shaft was free from any restraint, you took the lead and circled it with your fingers. It was soft and hard under your hand. The King tilted his hips upwards and your started jerking him off awkwardly. It has been a long time since you had done that.

A deep snarl escaped the King’s lips. “By the Gods!” Not that awkward, then.

Harald closed his eyes and you smiled. It felt special to have power over the King…even if it was because you were holding his dick between your hands.

In the meantime, Hvitserk had power over you, making you whine and wiggle on the floor, completely at the mercy of his lips.

Your legs were quivering by now, you were getting close…when he stopped. The feeling of frustration made your let go of Harald’s cock. The King protested and rubbed himself against your thigh. His lips found your neck, sucking wildly.

The Prince went up your body and smirked at you. He was undoubtedly seeing the deep need in your eyes. His twinkled with mischief. Of course, he knew what he was doing! But you could play too…you raised your hips and rubbed your core against his pulsating sex.

He chuckled. “In a hurry, are we? Alright…” He added as you whimpered.

He jerked himself once and dived into you to the hilt. You bit your lip to prevent yourself from crying and drew blood. Hvitserk smirked again, proud of his work. He pulled out before pushing in again, even more forcefully. His thrusts were wild and rough, almost hurting but so pleasurable at the same time. He hiked up one of your legs over his waist and went deeper.

Biting your lip was not enough…you looked at Harald, who was still worshipping your neck. “Kiss me.”

The King happily complied. He explored your mouth slowly while the Prince was wildly rutting inside of you.

Your orgasm was getting close again and this time, you would not let it escape. You hiked up your other leg over the Prince’s body, encircling his waist so that he would not go away. He did not, thrusting deeper and deeper.

Your whole body spasmed as you came, loudly whimpering inside Harald’s mouth. Hvitserk growled and managed to pull out to come onto your stomach.

Out of breath, you slightly pushed Harald away. The King shared a glance with the Prince before the two men switched positions and Hvitserk lay down next to you. He softly kissed your nose and smiled. “Felt good?”

You simply nodded, completely out of words. Your eyelids were heavy, sleep was calling for you but you were well aware the King would probably ask for his turn. He was already stoking your body and was watching you with lust.

“On all fours.” He ordered in his deep hoarse voice.

Your body was sore but you managed to put yourself on your hands and knees. Harald caressed your back, your ass, your shoulders which he gripped to pull you up. Your back hit his chest as he entered in a smooth move. His warm hands rested on your hips, hands you gripped when the King pulled in and out of you languidly. It was almost too slow. You pushed your ass against his pelvis, urging him to go faster but he kept his place slow and steady inside your core.

“Please….” You whined desperately. But Harald just kissed the love bite he had put on your neck. You let out another whine and he chuckled this time.

“You need to learn to be patient, my sweet. Everything will come just in time…even you. “

You could almost feel the smirk on his lips as he said it. Feeling revengeful, you clenched around him and felt satisfied when he groaned. A smile stretched your lips. Maybe you could finally win, but no…the King was too stubborn to go faster. You had to admit it was pleasurable. This slowly building up pleasure was making you weak in the knees as well. You were eager for it to intensify and yet, you did not want it to end at the same time.

One of Harald’s hands found his way to your nipple. He tugged gently on it, eliciting some other moans coming out of your mouth.

“She’s leaking.” Hvitserk’s curious eyes caught yours and he licked his lips. Milk was indeed leaking from your breast since you were still breastfeeding.

Hvitserk crawled towards you. “Can I have a taste?” He licked his lips again. You did not really feel comfortable with his kinky interest to your breast milk. Nonetheless, you were well aware that he would do whatever he wanted even if he asked first so you simply agreed.

The young Prince almost squealed in joy, he pushed Harald’s hand away from your breast to replace it with his lips. He latched on it like a starving baby and drew some more milk. You gasped, surprised and slightly ashamed of the pleasure you were getting from his actions.

Your head fell backwards in bliss on Harald’s pleasure and your searched for Harald’s lips once again.

Hvitserk sucked one breast dry and greedily attacked the other one. The sound he was making were obscene to say the least but you could not care less. You were only focused on your pleasure now, on Harald’s hips snapping a little more forcefully against your backside, on the way his tongue erotically danced with yours, on Hvitserk’s lips making you feel this forbidden pleasure.

You came undone suddenly, your whole body spasming and trembling life a leaf in the wind. Lost in his own pleasure, Harald released your hips and your body fell against Hvitserk who was too happy to welcome you in his arms. He embraced you and kissed your lips. He smelled of milk, you milk – you did not mind. At all. When you fell something warm and sticky on your lower back as you were kissing Hvitserk, you knew the King had come too.

Out of breath, the three of you fell on the furs. You were sated and happy. Your mind was telling you to get up, get dressed – and cleaned up – and go back to bed but your body did not have the strength to do so.

Your eyelids were feeling heavy again. This time, you would not fight and you let sleep take you as your two lovers were leaving kisses on your exhausted body.

The gentle babbling of Ygnvild woke you up. It took a few seconds for you to remember where you were and what happened. Then you did… A nice flush colored your cheeks and you got up in a hurry, looking for your nightdress. When you found it abandoned on the floor, you hastily reached for it and put it on, hiding your soiled body from view. You did not have time to have a bath right now.

They were gone – Gone without a word, without a trace…except for the marks they left on your body.

You bent down to gather the furs on the floor and put them back where they belonged, on your own bed. Then, you finally took care of your little girl and sat her down for her first meal.

When your brothers arrived, you were fresh and ready for another day of work in the fields, too happy not to have to tell anything.

Though you figured you might have some explaining to make when two thralls appeared out of nowhere, claiming they had been sent by the King himself to help you.


End file.
